Gaming machines providing base games such as electronically driven video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and mechanically driven reel slots, etc., are well known in the gaming industry. Generally gaming machines are configured to operate as “stand-alone” units (that may or may not be coupled to a backroom computer) where the outcome of game play is “locally determined”, or as part of a server-based gaming network where the outcome of game play may be either locally determined or “centrally determined”.
Typically, video gaming machines are configured with a main video display for displaying video game images including video images representing game play outcome (e.g., simulated reel symbols in the case of a slot game, simulated cards, simulated numbers, etc.). In addition to displaying game play information (e.g., game outcome, status of game play including credits, lines bets, etc.), the main video display may be configured with a touch screen to allow player interaction. The player can make a number of game play selections by touching “virtual” buttons or particular touch-sensitive areas provided on the main video display. Alternatively, the player can make game play selections by depressing various electromechanical buttons provided on a player control panel of the gaming machine. Mechanical spinning reel slot machines, on the other hand, generally include a main reel display area configured to allow a player to view a reel symbol array provided by the stopped mechanical spinning reels. The player can make game play selections by depressing various electro-mechanical buttons provided on a player control panel.
Bonus games, typically initiated by an occurrence of a bonus triggering event during base game play, have been used in conjunction with base games to enhance overall wagering game play. Bonus game play is desirable because it generally results in some type of win for the player. Typical bonus game play may be either (1) a variation of base game play (e.g., same game with new pay table, better winning odds, new symbols, etc.) sans a wager or (2) a “new” game requiring some sort of player action such (e.g., the player making one or more selections from a number of choices, spinning a wheel, etc.), but not both. Thus, in the case of a slot game, the bonus triggering event may be an occurrence of particular symbols appearing on multiple reels and the bonus game may be a series of free spins. In another example, the bonus triggering event may be an occurrence of a particular bonus symbol on one reel and the bonus game may require the player to make one or more selections from among a number of possible selections.